Carpe Diem
by Aifos di Cambri
Summary: Based on a real story. Athena s mother has been diagnosed blood cancer, instead of trying to cure it she decides to spend the rest of her life on her youth city, Blanes. Her daughter and husband follow her relucantly...until their new neighbor shows up. Pothena and some romance for sure, because life is so beautiful and so short. Rated T for language and for the real end.
1. Chapter 1

**New comers:**

She woke up feeling crest falling, disconcerted, lost; she grabbed the sides of her sit and looked around. Her father was parking the car in a station, her mother slept peacefully in front of her. So much calm emanating from her that she couldn't believe that in a few months she would be dead of cancer. Athena and her parents had done all the travel from Salamanca to that little town in the north of Catalonia after her mother decided to spend what was left of her life in her born place. Athena went mad when she learned. No, she just _couldn't_ leave Salamanca for a small town, lost in the middle of the Costa Brava for a year! She wasn't usually selfish but she couldn't help to already feel the nostalgia attacking her heart.

His father saw she was awake and smiled at her.

- Is there a long way to Blanes?

- No , we just left Zaragoza, there's more or less two more hours of driving. So relax, it's going to be a long day tomorrow. – She nodded and rested her head against the window. _ Do it for your mother, Athena. We'll be all grateful._ That was what her father had told her thousands of times and she tried to convince herself it was true… But she just loved too much her streets, the humor and the air of the University… God, she wanted so badly to enter that place. Better than Madrid, better than Barcelona… the only think she didn't liked was the dry weather of Castilla León, and the sea, she had always dreamed to go to the sea. With that in mind her sadness left her slowly: _you will see the sea every day, Athena. I promise._ _I'll do it for you mum._ She muttered before closing her eyes again and letting Chopin rock her to sleep.

- Athena, wake up. – She woke up surprised. It was 1:00 am, the streets were still and calm, and from time to time a couple of adults or teens appeared out of the corner. They looked curiously at them, smiled, and continued walking.

- We arrived? – She couldn't help feeling stupid, but she was completely lost, still rocked by the furious sea and winter, ragging the beaches of Mallorca.

- Yes come on, I need help with the baggage. – She nodded rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. After being charged of five oversized bags she walked down the street to the small flat her parents had loaned for one year. That was when he heard behind her a cheerful group of teenagers, she tried to walk faster, she was getting tired…

_- Escolta Pos, què són aquests modals?! __(__**Hey Poseidon, who do you think you are?)**_

_- Què__ passa Artemisa?__( __**What? What's wrong?)**_

_- Ost__re__s, noi. No ens has presentat els teus nous beï__ns!__**(God's sake, man. You didn't told us you had new comers!) **_– Said a girl, she turned to see one girl pointing at her with her chin while grabbing the arm of a tall guy in jeans and sweatshirt, his hoodie pulled over.

_- No sabia que teniem invitats.__ Només sé que el veil Vicente __habia alquilat la casa. No sabia qu'arrivarien avui (I didn't know. I just found out that Old Vicente had loaned his house)._- the lad started to walk towards her, Athena stopped in her tracks. The guy smiled at her while he pulled back his hoodie. His short hair was black, while his green eyes greeted her with interest. He wasn't the most handsome guy she'd ever meet, but it was obviously someone nice to be around...at least with a first glance.

_- Hey, d'__ò__n vens?__**(Hey, where are you from?)**__ - _Athena stared at him, catalans, always so proud of they're language... well, she then thought, if Salamanca was to get rid of her cathedral and their humour, it wouldn't be the same again. –Oh, sorry. Were are you from?

- I'm from Salamanca. – He raised an eyebrow.

- That's... Castilla la Mancha, no?

- No, it's Castilla León.

- Oh, sorry. I'm aweful in geography. Proof to be told I don't even know if Andorra is in Africa or not. – the other girl, Artemis, started laughing at his comment, while Athena just stared at him. He couldn't be _that_ dump, could he?

- No, that's in the frontier between Spain and France, remember?

- Oh, yes! I do. Sorry as I said I'm an ignorrant. – He smiled goofly at her, while Artemise appeared next to him, while she rolled her eyes. She was taller than her, tanned, like the other guy and strong, her clear brown curly hair was pulled in a bun, reavealing those blue eyes, wellcoming and cheerful, she seemed inteligent and nice, in all she looked perfect.

- Forgive our so stupid cheerboy, Poseidon. He's just really proud to finally got a 5 on Maths.

- Hey! I'm not a scientific, you know. I'm a dreamer! – he turned around and started chanting. – _Imagine all the peopooole living for today, A__h__AA__h__AAH AhAhAAAAAH! - _ he ended up screaming the last part while all his friends laughed and cheered, Athena couldn't help but join in. Poseidon brought his left hand to his chest, while bowing elegantly. – Thank you, everyone! I know you all love me _so_ much.

- Get lost, Pos! – screamed another guy with messy black hair while rubbing his side, probalby a year older than everyone else and dip black eyes.

- Thank you Ares. We all love you as well. – He turned back to her, that wide sincere smile over his lips. – So why did you come to our beautiful and lost town?

- First, what's your name? – Artemise interrupted

- I'm Athena. And I came here because my mother wanted to come back to her town.

- Why? It's quite a long trip from Salamanca.

- We made a hault at Madrid, yesterday.

- Really?

- Yeah.

- Cool, so you enjoyed your trip? – Athena nodded vigorously her head. It was true that she had enjoyed the voyage, but she had felt as if a piece of her heart had stayed at Salamanca and the rest of her body wanted to go back to find it. – Well then, welcome. – Artemise smiled at her. – Pos, lives just two doors from your flat. – She pointed a small house with two flats. – There...

- Last floor. – he completed, while nodding.

- Well, thanks guys. I should be going. – all six of them smiled at her and started walking back their way. Athena looked down at the huge baggage she was holding. She should have asked them to help her, she thought.

- Do you want a little help? – she turned to see Poseidon, smiling at her. She couldn't help feeling her cheeks burning. She looked down quickly so he wouldn't notice and handed him two bags while nodding.

- Yeh sure. But won't you get in trouble? – He shrugged nonchanaly.

- I live next door, it's fine if I get two minutes late. My father won't kill me. – they were up the stairs when her father appeared.

- God sake, Athena. I thought you were lost! And...who's this young man? – She wanted to laugh, first night and she already brought a guy with her. Oh God, her father was going to be _so_ gelous.

- Dad, this is Poseidon, he offered himself to help me. I just met him and his friends a minute ago. Pos, can I call you that? – He shrugged again, a light smirk playing on his lips. – Ok, so Pos, this is my father...

- Enchanted. – Poseidon smiled fully at the man in front of him, while shaking his hand. – I live next door and I knew the owner of the house you rented, old buddy of mine. So if you want anything you know where to find me.

- Of course. – his father smiled while studdying the nonchalant young man in front of him. – We will call you, now Athena and I need to rest, it's been a long day. – Poseidon nodded firmly.

- Yeh, quite a long trip from Salamanca. – Before her father could say anything, he turned to her and smile. – Well, see you tomorow. Bye. – he left the two bags on the steps and ran down the way to the street while whitseling a joyful tunne. She turned a smile over her lips.

- Well, that was quick. – he muttered. Athena couldn't help but burst out laughing. Oh, it probably wouldn't be that bad, living in Blanes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, so some information you might need to understand what I'm talking about. In the Spanish High school you have to pick at the end of your 4****th**** year I think, what "branch" you're going to follow. They're four: Humanitats (Litterature in France), Scientific, the Social (If I'm not wrong that's the economic) and then there's the Artistic, which if I've understood well has music, writing?, theatre, painting, etc. Something else? Yes, I don't own Greek mythology or the real story from where this story comes from. Please R&R.**

Athena felt like a closed animal all day until the afternoon came. In August the city itself breathed heat and the humidity of the sea felt strange. So as if it wasn't enough, she started to sneeze every five minutes. Her mother kept smiling, her eyes closed as the sea breeze played with her hair, the hot sun stroking her naked and wrinkled face. The peace was so contagious that Athena sat next to her mother, and grabbed her hand tightly while looking down at the city from the small terrace they had.

- Who was this young gentleman that helped you yesterday? – Athena bit her lip as she felt her cheeks start burning again.

- No one. Just Poseidon he said he lived nearby.

- No one?

- No one, yes.

- Really?

- Mother! – She started laughing at the reaction of her daughter.

- Oh, your father is going to be so jealous of your new friend.

- Mum, please. – She begged.

- I heard that, Métis! – Her father said from the living room. Her mother giggled and just then the bell rang.

- I'll take it. – Athena ran to the door, flushing red from embarrassment. She opened the door as if the Devil was following her and she froze at the sight of the tanned guy, in beach short, with a sleeveless T-shirt that stood in the doorway.

- Hey, Athena. Nice to see yee again. – He smiled, winking at her making her turn deep purple. As if on cue, her father appeared next to her.

- Good afternoon, Poseidon. What is the meaning of this visit? – Poseidon smiled brightly at him.

- My friend has organised a volley-beach competition and my team needs a fifth player and I thought it would be great to invite your daughter to come along. Besides it's a good way to meet everyone.

- I think it is a wonderful idea! – Her mother said from the terrace. – Don't you think, Athy?

- Yeh…it's very kind of you. – She said, blushing. – But I have things to do, I think. – Her father corrobered to her embarrassment.

- Yes she does. But we'll remember your invitation. – Poseidon looked hurt. Metis came to his rescue.

- No it's fine, we can handle the two of us what is left of the packages. You, Athena, go out and have fun.

- But…

- Now!

- Please, Athy. – He muttered, smiling pleadingly at her, huh, this was so unfair! Two against one.

- I agree with your mother. – ended up by admitting his father, thought he didn't look really convinced. Betrayal! Three against one!

- Fine I'll go. Give me a minute. – Poseidon nodded excitedly.

- Sure, sure. Go ahead! – She turned on her heel and ran to her bedroom where she huffed strongly. She changed quickly not thinking in what she was doing, in less than two minutes she was out of her flat, a crazy guy jumping five steps at a time and doing a noise of Hell.

- Will you stop! – She huffed. He turned, his brows frowned.

- Why?

- Because it's noisy! You're going to wake the entire building! – He just rolled his eyes.

- They're use to it. Besides, the dogs of my neighbour are worse. They bark at every single leave that moves. And I'm not even drunk.

- What do you do when you're drunk?

- I kind a look like those mad devils in that game in the internet where you have to kill zombies. – She rolled her eyes.

- Freaky. – He smiled at her. They walked side by side in silence. Poseidon was usually stopped by people, saluting him or asking for things. She frowned. – You know everybody, don't you?

- Almost, that's why we immediately knew you weren't from here. So how old are you? – He asked after a pause.

- Sixteen.

- So you're going to be in _1ero de bachiller_?

- Yes. The scientific branch.

- Really? - He looked at her. – I know a guy that's going to do it as well. Which school? – Athena thought for a moment before answering:

_- Cima_, I think. – He nodded.

- Almost everyone goes there. At least of the friends you're going to meet today. Artemis is going to be doing _Humanitats_ there.

- And what are you going to do?

- I'm on the other school because they have the artistic branch. – Athena stopped in her tracks.

- Seriously? – He turned to face her, a gentle smirk playing over his lips.

- Yeh. Later I want to be an actor. Theater specially.

- You, an actor? – He frowned.

- Yes. Why?

- No…nothing just…I think it works perfectly, you're really easygoing I guess you'll have no problem on stage. – He smiled again.

- Well I do know another guy, Hades, who's amazing on stage but is extremely shy outside. You'll meet him today, he's in our team.

- So who are the other two?

- Artemis and Apollo, who's also in the same school as me, he's an amazing musician.

- What does he play?

- He started at five with the violin; then at twelve, I think, he started piano and this year I think he started guitar and drums. But, I really think he's better with the - piano, no wonder if it is his favourite instrument.

- Uau. That's a long carrier. – Poseidon nodded.

- Plus, last summer he went in a jazz stage in Belgium and whoa, he invited us. It was really awesome. – She couldn't help but giggle…Why was she giggling at? – And so what do you want to do later on? – That was the sensible question she'd been asking herself for ages.

- I don't know. I love science, but I don't want it to be my work, but you know what they say, science is one of the branches that bring you more opportunities. So, I thought it would be better if I kept as much possibilities. – He nodded understanding.

- But there must be something that calls your attention.

- Arqueology. – He turned again his eyes flashing with curiousness and happiness.

- It was my child's dream! – She laughed.

- I think everyone has wanted to be archeologist once in his life.

- Yeh, but really? You'll want to be one?

- Probably more a historian, but yeah, that's what I'll like to be.

- Uau. – She blushed, looking down, half embarrassed, but mainly full of pride. – Anyway. We're here. – Athena looked up. In front of her stood a large piece of white sand, not clean and bright like in those postcards of the Caribe, but more a kind of greyish, light brown sand. She felt disappointed; the beach was as dirty as a river bank. Plastic bags, cigarettes and cans. She glared at those creations of Satan as she walked with Poseidon next to her. – Yeh, sorry about that. That's what happens when a beach is full of tourist. It's not their country so mainly they don't care. But even people who _live_ here do it, especially young. This country sucks. – Poseidon sounded as disgusted as she felt.

_- Hey, Pos_! – Screamed a thin guy in beach shorts, running in their direction. He had huge shoulders and lean muscles and… God, she thought, don't _stare_! She concentrated on his face, he had curly blond hair and deep blue eyes, as Poseidon he had a squared jaw, but he looked more serious than his friend. – _Hey, noi! Com va? He sentit que tens una nova veïna.__**(Hey man! Wat's up? I heard you had a new neighboor.)**_

_- Sí, justament aquí la tens_. _Vé de Salamanca i es diu Atenea_. _**(Yes,actually meet Athena.) **_ – The other guy whistled.

_- Quin pibó, Posidó_! _**(What a hott**__**ie, Poseidon!)**_

_- Vinga, fota't, està amb mí, d'accord_?_** (Come on get lost. She's with me, okay?)**_ – The other one shrugged.

_- Com vulguis__. __**(If you say so.)**_ – He then turned to her. – Hi, I'm Zeus, nice to meet you. I'm on the Walter polo team with Pos.

- Hi, em, nice to meet you too. I'm…

- I know, I know. – He winked at her. – Pos told me. Well if you want to…

- Yeah, she'll think of it Zeusy, now I need to show her our team. – He started to push her gently forward, moving away from Zeus.

- As you wish, well, good luck loser! – Poseidon sighed.

- Zeus, I hate this guy, but he's the captain of our team, so I'll have to stand him until the end of the year, hopefully. Then probably he won't be chosen.

- He's really direct.

- Yep, sure he is. He's the ex of Artemis. I think he's running behind her since they broke up. She's just going to kill him if he continues.

- Pos! – Two other teenagers appeared. She recognized Artemis and smiled at her immediately, she answered as quickly with one of complicity. She looked at the young lad that had spoken. A tall, deeply tanned, his brown hair was curly and long, giving him an air of the _Jackson Five_, his green eyes seemed to melt in some kind of grey, making them wolfish. His face had soft but marked traits, intensificating that air of wolf. Then there was that guy with deep black hair and eyes. His skin was almost as clear as if he had never seen the sun, at least the Spanish coast, which was strange.

- Athena, meet Apollo. – He nodded in the direction of the first one. – And Hades.

- Hi. – He nodded, smiling silently. She remembered what Poseidon said about him. – I heard you're an actor. – He smiled a little uncomfortable.

- Yeh.

- We're playing _El perro del Ortelano_ next year in November. He's the main actor. – He shifted almost uncomfortable.

- Well, it could have been you as well.

- Guys. – Artemis said. – The competition will start in ten minutes. We should get ready. Don't you think?

So they decided Apollo would be the alternate after the third game, if they got so far, Hades murmured. But they went on positions and it started. Athena who had been on the school's team until two years ago quickly took the command of the it, organizing them, creating strategies out of nothing; she saw a flash of pure interest on Artemis eyes as she gave the instructions.

Soon they beat the team of Zeus who was third. Every time she managed a point Poseidon picked her up as if she was a real leader while the rest laughed at the gesticulating lad and whistled as well. Soon she got dirty glances from the captain of the Water polo team. She didn't need Artemis to explain her that Zeus was dead jealous of Poseidon and she thought that he had the right to be. Her neighbor was from far better loser and player.

At the end of the competition they were seconds, having been beaten up by a group of really strong lads, probably on their twenties, who dragged a sea of girls and middle aged women, under the jealous glares of some husbands.

- The fire squad. – Artemis murmured. – They hold the first position for now almost three years. I can't say that they're not good looking, they're even better than Zeusy and Poseidon together, so you understand me. – She flushed. Athena hadn't really been able to avert her eyes as Poseidon took out his shirt and she couldn't avert them from staring at those well sculpted muscles and… She still felt sick for it. She was _so_ highly hormone lately. – It's okay. If you were one of those dick girls I would have slap at you. Besides. – She added, shrugging. – Those guys love to show off. At least you weren't squealing.

- I hate it.

- It's alright. You'll get used to it, besides have you seen how the guys hit at you?

- God, please. Stop it. I'm not half as hot as you. – She raised an eyebrow. Then fell into a smile.

- My poor Athena, I think I know a girl just like you. She's always mocking herself but in the end she's not that bad, neither are you. Besides, all the guys hit at me because I'm like one of the best sailors in _Europa_ of this country, and I was with Zeus before.

- What's an _Europa_?

- A racing boat, so fragile you could break it with your fist. It's all about strategy and speed and I think you would love it.

- Sure she'll do! – Poseidon appeared from behind and bumped between the two girls. He was holding two new T-shirts and had put his over again. He turned to Artemis. – You said you liked the one with the service design. – He showed them a white T-shirt, in the back of it was the drawing of a girl doing the volleyball serve. – So what you think? – Artemis shrugged.

- It's the best one they've got this year so…

- Ok. – He tossed one at each other. Athena frowned.

- It's no big deal to make a good shirt, don't you think? – Poseidon laughed.

- We're in _Catalunya_, not in USA or Madrid. This competition is almost illegal. Don't expect great shirts like in school's or stuff.

- I still think it could be better.

- As I said it's a friend of ours that organizes this. He gets enough money to do it by doing little jobs here and there and with the consummation of drinks and hot dogs.

- And the_ Mexicà Panxos_ decided to collaborate, which is quite good for Quique as well.

- So it's almost as if I've been invited to a huge popular party, right?

- More or less. – They said in unison.

- Great. It's good to know. - She sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

An awkward silence instaured between the three of them, then Poseidon started to speak with Artemis in Catalan. She wondered if they were talking about her, what were they saying? Suddenly she felt a stranger, as if she was in another country. She fell on her tracks, leaving them in front of her. She would learn the language, she would try. Her mother had offered herself to teach her but she'd rejected. Why would she need it? They spoke Spanish as well, right? But they were used to speak Catalan between them, she'd seen it when they were playing volley and their Spanish was full of words that didn't sound like it. And suddenly she agreed with her teacher, the language was the last thing that was lost from a society and she was in one the regions more independents, she probably wouldn't be pointed badly if she tried. Maybe she'll never be able to speak it but understand it and write it wouldn't be so difficult she hoped…

- Hey, Athy. – Her head snapped up, they were waiting for her. – Would you like to join us? We'll probably go to Zeusy's pool. It's in the shade and it's too hot to stay outside, well that's my opinion. Eh, you don't mind, no, Arty? – Poseidon looked back at Artemis who shrugged.

- It's fine, while he doesn't push me inside I'm okay with it. So Athena, are you in? – Athena looked at them.

- You guys don't want to stay at the beach.

- We've spent the entire morning there. If you want we can come back at six, it will be more comfortable. – She thought of it, cold water, with friends, well new friends, and a shade to go under to, hide from the humidity of the air...

- All right, let's warm up that pool. – He laughed at her comment and said:

- I love this girl! She's…

- Pos! – A girl appeared out of nowhere and crashed on his arms. – Well done, champion. I'm so proud of you. – She kissed him in front of the two girls who stood there uncomfortably; Athena surprised herself half glaring at the girl. How could she believe he wouldn't be taken? Artemis coughed.

- Amphitrite, would you mind, next time, to bring with you some mammoths as well? – They broke apart and the girl turned to look at her, her hands on her hips.

- Oh, Arty, your problem is that you're jealous because I'm better looking and _'cause_ you would like to lose some weight to be like me. – Artemis just looked at her.

- Sure, but that _weight_ that you say is what you need for your brain.

- Er, girls… - Poseidon tried to intervened, but his girlfriend snapped.

- Look who's talking, the girl that cut off with Zeus and that is dying to be with Pos.

- Look who's talking, the girl that can barely count to twenty.

- I can count to twenty! See, twenty!

- Yes. And what comes before?

- Hugh, Arty. Just shush it!

- Why would I shush it? You just don't want to admit that you're cheating on him!

- What? Pos, don't listen to her, she's just jealous.

- You think he hasn't notice how you hit on Zeus? We all saw you two leave together at the beach last night. – Amphitrite's mouth was a gap of disgust and hate. She turned to Poseidon who was trying to not meet her eyes.

- I…I can explain.

- Come on, Athena, let's go to that stupid swimming pool and leave those two arrange each other. – She nodded, but her eyes didn't want to leave her neighbor. Finally Artemis took her by her arm and they left the beach together.

- Is that true, what you said? – Artemis shrugged.

- Ampitrite has been playing on his back longer than what he knows. They've been together since May and they've both got tired of each other but they try to stay together because he really loves her, but she's not worth it. I've been telling him but he still believed they could be together. Last night was the last straw, we all saw them leave together and… - she showed her her two middle fingers and put them together.

- You mean that?_** (So all those that didn't saw me changing the rating for the language please cover your ears)**_ Fuck up?

- It wouldn't surprise me coming from Zeus.

- You were together before?

- Yeah. Then he wasn't as jerk as he is now. That was last year, then a month ago he started hitting at me again and he's got a girlfriend, Hera and has, _ejem_, yesterday with Amphy, so. You understand I don't want to be with him anyway.

- And Pos.

- He's like a brother to me, so no, but. – She turned to look at her. – I bet you two will end up together. – Athena blushed furiously. – You like him, don't you?

- Well, I… I only know him since yesterday. – Artemis smirked. – I don't know him, Arty!

- I saw your face. – She sighed, turning away, was it her or was the sun crashing her with its hundreds of small arms against the wall, that wall was the eyes of the girl standing next to her.

- That means nothing. I hate people making out in public. I can't stand it. – Artemis smirk left her lips slowly.

- I hope Demeter is here.

- Who?

- Another girl from Barcelona. You'll be surprise of how much you're alike. Why don't you like it?

- Probably because I never got the chance to have a boyfriend. A real one. – They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes. Athena kept thinking in the conversation she had with her friend minutes ago. Suddenly she couldn't help but ask: - You think they'll break up?

- I hope so. I think… - Suddenly Artemis gasped as someone but his hands over her eyes, a wide smirk playing on his lips. – Ares! Stop it! – Athena recognized the guy from yesterday, his black hair seemed an aureole around his head and his black eyes, bright and joyful. Artemis managed to free herself from his hold while smiling mischievous. She turned as another person passed next to them and her eyes widened with anoyment. – Athy! Look out! – Someone slammed against her elbow, throwing her to the ground, she felt someone grab her bag but she pulled it to her. – Hermes! Let her go! – The two guys started laughing and the so-called Hermes let go her handbag.

- Nice to see you, Arty. – He said. – Oh, and hey, you're Athena, right? The new girl. – She looked angrily up at the medium guy that grinned at her as he offered his hand. He was probably son of immigrants from the north of Africa, his skin was the kind of tan you found in the south littoral of the Mediterranean, his black extremely curled black hair was cut short, _**(God, I feel racist, sorry :( **__**) **_which was the difference between he and Apollo and his brown eyes quick and joyful. – I'm Hermes. Nice to meet you.

- Nice way to say hello, Hermes. Do you always slam into people like this? – Athena stood up alone and glared at him. Hermes put his hands in the air.

- It was only a joke!

- Well, I have to say it was everything but funny.

- You two promised you were going to stop the pickpocket! – Artemis intervened.

- But we're training, Arty. You know that. – Ares intervened, grinning as well. She sighed.

- Well, attack the rich not the poor then!

- It wasn't for real! – They both protested.

- You guys are ridiculous.

- So Lads! – They turned to see Poseidon approaching. – You, stealing in friends? Where's the honor, Hermes?

- Hey Pos! – Ares ran up to him and clapped him on the back. – How are you man? You seriously look as if your dog had been run over.

- Almost, Ares, almost. – He looked at Artemis and gave her a significant glance, then he looked at Athena and managed a sad smile.

- Oh that bitch? Forget about her, Pos. She wasn't worth it.

- Yeah. – He sighed discouraged. – Hoped it would be better.

- So you're going to the pool? – Hermes intervened. Artemis nodded.

- I don't think I want to go anymore. You guys go ahead I'm going home. – Poseidon said.

- Pos, come on. You're not going to have a depression for Amphy. – Athena said. He looked up at her and she gave him a pleading look with a small gentle smile as she offered him her hand. What was wrong with her? He moved his head to the sides.

- I don't know…

- God sake, Pos! Where is the cheerboy of this morning? – Artemis took his arm and motioned Athena to do the same. Finding it funny she quickly grabbed his other arm. – Where's the player of Blanes? – He smiled.

- Yeah. – Said Ares, forcing himself to seem jealous. – All the girls love you. Even the newest. I'm so freaking jealous, man! – Poseidon's grin became a full smile and he opened his arms.

- Okay everyone come here! I'm the Blanes player! – Artemis laughed and pressed against his chest. – You guys as well, of course. Come Hermes, you're invited as well. – They laughed as they patted his back that's when they saw Zeus eyeing at them, Poseidon pressed the two girls against him. – See Zeusy, all the girls love me! Not like you, man. Because _I'm the player_! – Athena started to giggle again as Artemis decided to push everything a bit forward and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at his captain even from higher and screamed. – Ja! – Zeus smirked at them and continued walking. Laughing, the other five followed.

Zeus ended up joining the group after Poseidon ran a few times up to him and joked, finally he lost his grim expression and the two guys ended breaking the ice completely. Suddenly they seemed more brothers than rivals, as they kept one arm over each other's shoulders, which surprised Athena.

- They're rivals in matches, otherwise they're really good friends. Everyone knows that training and girls they're like two alpha wolves trying to take over a clan. – Artemis explained at her confused expression.

- So what will we do? – Asked Hermes, his hands on his pockets.

- Swim, throw each other and play cards or something? – Zeus proposed shrugging as he opened a portal and they entered the pool of the community. Before they had time to drop their bags the guys grabbed them and snatched their phones, dropping them on a chair next to their bags.

- ZEUS! LET ME GO! – Screamed Artemis while trashing around as Ares helped him carry her to the water. – WILL YOU STOP, IDIOT…? – The three of them disappeared on the water as Hermes jumped screaming:

- BOOOOOOMBAA! – Splashing brutally, some adults gave them crossed looks. Athena tried to break free from the grinning Poseidon. She let herself drop on the grass, scrashing her knees; she turned to face him as he fell over. He picked her up and Athena found herself falling in the water her back first. She fought to make surface. She felt him push her forward with him. She gasped, breathing hard, she took hold of the side as Poseidon didn't left her, still holding her by her waist.

- You okay? – She turned to look at him and slapped his cheek, almost affectively; he raised an eyebrow as his once serious face started to disappear. – What was that for?

- Idiot. – She mumbled as she turned around, she could almost feel his smile appearing again and her mouth slowly curled into one. He pressed her a bit more, suddenly she felt her skin tingle as if his touch was icy as it always happened when someone touched her. – Please, don't do that. – She moved away from him and he looked lost. – I-I can't, sorry. Don't know… – She blushed and left the pool, then she thought of it and offered him her hand to help him. He grabbed it. He kept looking at her. – Stop that.

- What's wrong?

- Nothing, I don't like when people touch me, not like that.

- Why?

- I just don't like it, okay? – Poseidon looked hurt.

- Excuse me. I didn't meant to… - She suddenly remembered how crest falling he was when they met in the street. She tried to think for a good explanation as a nervous sweat started to form on her back - I. I'm not really cozy. It's not you, sometimes even with my parents. Don't feel bad for it. – He nodded; she hoped he wouldn't hold any grudge against her.

- But at first…

- We were playing, that's different. At least for me. – She turned to look at him and smiled, trying to sound playfully. – Hey, come on. Let's join the others. – She took her shirt and his shorts off and abandoned them next to her bag. She turned to look at him and raised her eyebrow, her pounding heart was scared he would walk away, clearly telling her she had hurt him. He studied her, almost absently, then shrugged and left his wet shirt on the grass, managing a smile for her. They walked inside the pool again, Athena sighed in relieve and relaxed from a fear she didn't believe to be feeling.

They played for a long time until three other girls came and jumped inside. After half an hour of talking and looking the lads throw each other on the pool with the water that they had splashed out. She met the three new girls: Aphrodite and Demeter, from Barcelona and Hera, Zeus' girlfriend. Aphrodite was a tall blond haired girl with an easy smile that didn't speak a lot of Catalan, cautious about politics and less explosive than the others. Demeter was an extroversive girl, with brown, covered with blond natural strikes from the sun, her short hair went in every direction, also really tan and as was almost large as Zeus and Poseidon. She was also extremely fit, thought, not in the same way as Artemis. And who seemed to love to joke about herself. Also everyone, at least the guys, called her _"L'afransesada" _but she seemed oblivious to it, she seemed even proud of it. _**(Being called **__**that (Thought it's quite an old insult that**__** comes from ideology based on the ideals of the Lumières during the Napolieonian wars blablabla. It's used from time to time by my grandmother) still, it's quite an insult)**_ When she asked her she looked at her, pride on her eyes, thought her voice kept it really low.

- My father's French and I'm in the French school, in other words it's the reality. Plus. – A small smirk appeared on her lips. – I wanted to be called like this so I used it on the windsurf competitions and there it stayed.

- So you're taking an insult for a namesake? – She shrugged nonchanaly.

- There comes the French influence, I play with the words I find it extremely fascinating. – She looked at her as Demeter started laughing loudly. And she turned around.

- So your mother is Spanish. – She nodded.

- Lleida. And you're from…

- Salamanca. – Demeter's eyes flashed with joy as a bright smile appeared on her face.

- I think that's one of my favourite cities.

- You've been there? – She nodded vigorously.

- I wanted to go back for the University, but now I don't know if I'll leave for France. – Her face lost its joy for nostalgia.

A few minutes later they left the pool to go play on the grass to a game of cards, animals. It wasn't a game she'd like, but seeing Poseidon trying all the sounds of the other animals before finding the correct as he waved his arms like a bird that can't fly was one of the funniest things she'd seen. And when only he and she were left as lasts, when she managed to defeat him for the umpteenth time he put his most annoyed face.

- How dare you beat me? You're all so cruel with me. But how dare you! – He jumped over to her and started to tickle her and she trashed around laughing like crazy.

- Stop that! Please Pos! – She managed to push him and fell over him, her arms extended at both sides of his head, his smile still playing over his lips. Athena suddenly felt lost on his eyes as something on the depths of her abdomen clinked brutally, warm and quick, fastly arriving to her throat, she suddenly felt as if the space for the air she inhaled became so thin, she could barely breathe. She stood away from him as her cheeks started burning red. She felt the eyes of Zeus like vultures over her head. The uncomfortable glance he gave her kept existing as the others talked to do a seventh play, which was when he phone biped. Her father…

"_Where r u? W need u at home."_

"_Comin'."_ She stood up, grabbing her bag she started to range everything inside.

- Where are you going? – Poseidon asked standing next to her, trying to help her.

- My father's asking me to go back. He says he needs me.

- Okay. Do you mind if I accompany you back? – She looked at him and smiled, nodding. He winked at her again and stood. – Okay guys. We have to go. See you later.

They left in silence as the other started playing again. Athena saw he had forgotten completely about the incident in the pool. He started to whistle again, she listened trying to recognize the song but she didn't found the name of it.

- What are you singing? – She asked, curious.

_- Toi et moi contre le monde entier, _Demeter showed it do me. It reminds me my father.

- I don't know it.

- It's an old French song, those are the best.

- So you're an oldie?

- I do listen to the pop songs that appear, just that I prefer the _oldies_. – He smirked. Then he stopped in his tracks. She frowned.

- You're okay?

- Yeah. I just think we're going to go through the beach. I don't want to find her. – He turned on his heel and descended direction the port. Athena shook her head and followed.

- Won't she be there?

- No. At this time she's always at home helping her mother in the bar. – She bit her tongue, not whiling to break down his spirit again, but she couldn't help asking:

- Poseidon, you're all right, no? – He looked at her quizzically, then realization flashed over his face and he sighed.

- I did love her. I'm still realizing what she did and it hurts, you know. So no, I'm not okay. – He turned back at her and smile. – But thanks for your concern. – She smiled, she had the sudden urge to walk closer to him, lay her head on his shoulder but she restrained herself and slowly she found herself grabbing his hand. He looked at her surprised but said nothing, only smiled and held hers. Athena's heart jumped of joy, she was welcome.

_**Hey, so this is the first romance I write so it will probably be very cheesy, sometimes. Promise I'll do my best. Anyway thanks for reading everyone. **_

_**-Again, Aifos di Cambri, I know nothing about love.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, little chapter for you before going to school. I hope I'll be able to manage L and creative writting, jeje. **_

_**Disclamer: (I needed four chaps to remember to do this, yeah I'm so lazy).**_

_**I own absolutely nothing. I only own the part of fiction, the story base goes to my friend if she wants it. **_

_**Bye, enjoy school gabachos :P**_

_**Aifos di Cambri, I know nothing about love.**_

Poseidon didn't go back to the pool. After dropping Athena at her house with a last squeeze that made her blush like crazy he ran up the stairs and opened his door. He was welcomed by the clam silence of the house. First he went to the kitchen and grabbed a peach from the fridge. He was going to put the TV on when he heard from his sister's room her voice:

- Could you bring me one as well, Pos? – He rolled his eyes and went back in the small kitchen. He opened her door and stayed in the door frame.

- You really can't stand up, do you? – His sister turned to look at him from under her glasses. She was 18 now. Her brown hair was held up by a ponytail and her deep black eyes reminded him the carbon his mother used to give him, when he was little and he had been naughty, for Christmas. She smiled at him.

- Pity. I need to finish this project before I leave for Madrid. – She turned back to her blueprints. – And this program is giving me a headache. – He looked up at the sky, she'd finally found the program that allowed her to see her blueprints of sculptures on 3D.

- Told you to ask your teacher.

- Hum. – She didn't answer, then she sighed in relieve. – Finally. – She turned back to him and nodded. – Take a look, Pos. I need your opinion. – He sighed and looked at it. He frowned, his sister touched some keys and colours appeared, then with the mouse she made it rotate. He was impressed; by far it was the best sculpture he'd seen by her hand. The base imitated a tree, then from it spread two kind of creatures, their back turned to each other, grabbed by their hands.

Even if they were only blueprints he could feel the force that washed out of it, some kind of sadness, perseveration and hope that he didn't know where they came from. He didn't know if it was for their heads turned to look at the sky, the strength and movement that came out of their tensed muscles, or those interviewed hands that held them together.

In front of that statue Poseidon felt small, lost, like he felt when he thought about his father, that father that left without a word when he was five, abandoning them with nothing else but that apartment. Again he felt the burning tears that he kept as restrained as ever, those hot and consoling tears that he allowed to fall when he was alone on his room. The knot reappeared and he nodded.

- It's really good. – He turned to leave when Hestia caught his hand and pressed him again her chest, and as every time she did that he crumble into tears. They sat on her bed, as they hugged each other in silence. She said nothing and he didn't try to explain himself. Finally he sighed and broke away from her. He grabbed his head between his hands for a moment and stood up nodding. – See yee.

- Where are you going?

- My room.

- All right. – She sighed. – You know where I am. – He left silently and closed his door. He sighed as open wide open his window, looking down the street crowded. He closed his eyes, feeling the hot breeze wash over his face. His phone beep when Artemis send him a message asking him where he was and he answered he wouldn't be coming back, he needed silence. His eyes fell on the back window of Athena's flat, a sad smile appeared over his lips as he sighed heavily.

He was reading a book when her sister opened his door.

- Dinner's ready.

- Mum's back? – She shook her head. Her mother was working in a small bar on the beach. Apparently today was a good one for them. They listened to the news as they ate Hestia's special risotto. Poseidon's fist clenched from time to time at every politic.

- Guess you're going to go at the strike. – He nodded.

- I'm fuckin' tired. Want to do something real.

- Hum. – She looked down at her rice and finished it up. Poseidon still thought he couldn't believe the passivity of her sister.

- You'd like me to don't go, no?

- Yeh, it's not going to change anything.

- It's important to keep doing. It's to make the tour of the world. – She smirked but didn't say anything else. The bad news kept coming up, finally he groaned. –Switch it off. – She didn't say anything and obeyed. – Pff. – He closed his eyes. He hated this country.

- You're going out tonight? – He shook his head. – Who's the girl? – He looked up, surprised.

- What?

- Last time you were like this, you met Amphy. So what happened today? – He sighed, blushing, her sister knew him way too well. He explained his day to her omnipresent sister.

- So you broke up and you have the hot for the new neighbor. – He blushed again.

- Please, Hestia…

- So who's this girl, does she have a name?

- Oh, come on sis…

- I can know her name, right? – She laid back, a contained smirk playing over her lips.

- Athena. – He sighed.

- May I meet her one day?

- Hestia! – She laughed openly.

- You really don't want my opinion? Come on, brother, call her and pass her to me. – With that he knew he was lost and took out his phone. He felt his sweat forming on his back as he watched his sister smirk at him.

"_Hello?_

- Athena? – He felt his cheeks go red, his sister still looking at him with a laugh contained. – So, what's up?

"_Pos, are you okay?_

- Yeah… I...

- Come on Pos, pass her to me. – She picked his phone and stood away from him. – Hey, I'm Pos' sister, Hestia. I heard you're from Salamanca…nice…So do you like Blanes? Really? – She laughed. – So here comes the serious question…

- Hestia! Shut up! – He jumped knowing where she was going to as she pressed the high speakers.

- Zip it, Pos! Sorry, my brother's blushing like a red pepper. – He thought he heard giggles at the end of the line and blushed even harder. – So what do you think of my brother? – Athena stayed in silence.

_- He's nice…wait is he there?_

- Yes. Do you want to say something to him? – He never thought he had felt his face even reader. – That's a good sign. – Hestia muttered in his direction, winking at him.

_- Erm… Can I talk to you alone?_

- Of course. – Hestia left and motioned him to clean up the table. He rolled his eyes, one day he would kill his sister painfully. He followed her inside her room and look her sister laugh along and kept winking, which annoyed him. But what was worse was that at sixteen she had improved a technique for confident speaking. In other words, if you weren't sitting next to her you couldn't hear her clearly. Then she stood and slammed the door on his nose.

- Crap. – He muttered as he stormed inside the kitchen and cleaned the table, he dropped the dishes on the sink violently, breaking a glass – _Ostia_! – Her sister peered out of her room.

- God's… What's wrong?

- Nothin'. Just leave me alone! – He turned around the pieces of glass on his hand and dropped them in the bin. The door closed and he was alone again, he sighed annoyed as he washed everything taking as much time as he could, hoping the hot water and the soap would calm his burning mind. It had to be 20 minutes later when he dared to enter her room to find Hestia still rambling on and on…How could anyone speak _that_ long?

- Pos, she wants to talk to you.

- Me…but…what does…?

- Just answer, dummy!

- H-Hi.

_- Hey Pos, er,… what are you doing tonight?_

- Nothing…Zeus was planning to watch the Barça-Madrid, tonight. But it started already, so…

_- Anyway, I'm not interested on football, much less in the _Clásico_, so…would you like to give me a tour? – _Poseidon felt a knot on his mouth.

- You mean…do a tour, like to the beach and stuff?

_- The beach? Wonderful, why not? So I come pick you up or…?_

- No, it's okay. I'll catch you outside. – He stayed in a tense silence. Then, sighing, he said: - So, se you now, I guess.

_- Yeh, bye. – _The line went dead; he looked up at his sister.

- This is your idea I suppose. – She rolled her eyes.

- Come on, Pos. Get your stupid butt out of here and prepare yourself. You look like a gipsy who just arrives to town.

- Hestia.

- Yes?

- Don't _ever_ do this again. – She smirked.

- Fine, but if you two end up together before school, then don't thank me of anything.

Five minutes later he was waiting outside, looking for a sixteen years old girl, black haired, slightly tanned and those large grey eyes, silent and mysterious. His face burned when he saw her, looking at him quizzically, this wasn't at all like him, curse Hestia for embarrassing him_ again_.

- Hey, Pos. – She stood next to him as they saluted each other at the French style. – So where are we going? – He shrugged.

- Want to show you somethin'. – They walk down the street illuminated by the lights and the warm ambience of the bars, with their elbows pressed on the black wood and the beers running in their hands as the match entered its second half.

The tourist, with their maps, stopped them and asked for hotels, he felt awful as he tried to give them the directions, hoping his accent wasn't the worse of the country. A group of Dutch girls dressed for the night passed them, guided by a local to who knows where. And then finally they arrived, the crescent moon shining above in the black sky, the hot air lowered its oppression as the gentle sea breeze washed over them. He looked down at Athena, she seemed lost in that black and silver sea, that washed the sand like a dog licks the hand of its master.

He took his shoes off and walked naked feet on the cool sand. Athena followed him, her eyes still glooed on the forming waves that crashed next to the fishers, feeling his confidence regained him little by little.

- It's been years since I last saw the sea.

- You saw it just this afternoon.

- I wasn't really looking. – Poseidon looked at her, his eyebrow mocking her.

- Really? How can't you notice something as noisy and as big as the sea?

- We were playing volley, that's how.

- I still don't believe you.

- Oh, shut up. – She turned to look at him. – I see you've found yourself again. – He blushed at her mocking expression.

- Hestia always manages to embarrass me. – He scowled. She laughed openly as she grabbed his arm.

- Oh, my poor Poseidon, his big sister tortures him.

- Don't laugh! It's true! – She burst out again, hugging his arm closer to her. – You have no idea how disgusting it is to have a big sis that wants to know all your girlfriends and confabulates with them against me! – She laughed again and he playfully started to push her towards the sea.

- No! Stop! It was only a joke!

- And this is my revenge. – He growled, a smile playing over his. She fell again, dropping him as well and managed to flip him face up, she stared at his green eyes; that smile not whiling to leave her. She felt herself being pressed to him by behind and laughed uncontrolled as his hands ran all over her body, provoking tickles from all places she never thought she would have had. She kept trashing around hitting him trying to break free but he just laughed along and pressed her against the sand, covering her hair with pieces of rocks.

- Well, Pos. New girlfriend already? – They both looked up at Hades who sat next to them, a smirk creeping on the sides of his thin lips.

- Hey man, where's everyone? – He asked letting her free. Hades shrugged.

- Football, Hermes and Ares left soon, probably gone pickpocket and Apollo and I were supposed to meet at his house and sing something. - He looked back and forth between the two. - So...do you want to join in? - Poseidon looked down at her, she shrugged, not really caring.

- Sure, Go, we´ll see you there. I have to show milady a few things.

- Shut up, idiot. - She mumbled, sitting up. She smiled at Hades who didn´t stay too long and left after winking at Poseidon. The two of them stayed in silence, breathing hard and listening the sea crashing near them, the kinglings of the lines, the groans of the dogs as they saw strange shadows crossing the boulevard. Athena was suddenly aware of how close her neighbor was, his elbow pressing gently hers, his legs crossed as he layed back on his arms looking absently in front of him, the moonlight playing over his face, his short black hair still wet. She felt comfortable, not nervous as when she was alone with a guy. She sighed as she laid back on his shoulder, looking up at the sky. He didn´t shrugged her off but placed his arms across her waist, holding her, her stomach tingled as if someone had put on a match on it, sending a warm exciting sensation all over her body. She deepened the embrace, leaning more on him and closed her eyes. They stayed like this in silence a bit longer, a few more minutes that seemed to be marked by the eco of a wave flapping again and again...

- You never saw the sea before?

- I was six last time.

- Yeh. Long time.

- It wasn´t like here, it was closed, it looked as peaceful as a lake, just that I couldn´t see the end.

- Hmhm. - She felt his smile against her cheek.

- What?

_" Vaig coneixer un vell pastor_

_que ses ovelles menava_

_cada jorn de sol a sol_

_amb sa flauta acompanyat_

_eixa tonada cantava:_

_oooo_

_Com serà el mar...?_

_serà blau i gran com diuen?_

_serà veritat que de nits es com la plata?_

_oooo_

_Tothom qui el veu_

_es queda ple d'enyorança_

_diga'm tu sol que vens d'un altra contrada..._

_has vist el mar?__"_

_ - _What do you mean? - She stood to look at him, a smile dancing over his lips as he nonchanaly, almost absently played with her hair. She pushed it away, making him smile even more as he started again to play with it and this time she gave up.

"_Tota la vida he viscut_

_aquí del pla de muntanya_

_i __fer diners no he pogut_

_per veure la costa llunyana._

_ooooo_

_Sé que hi ha el Mediterrà_

_que té l'encís de donzella,_

_sé que hi ha barcos de vela,_

_sé qui hi ha mar a Calella._

_On les ones van i venen_

_al compàs de l'havanera._

Grabing her hand, without living her eyes he repeated again the two last stanzas. He stood, his hand interviewed with her and made her turn and sway at the rythm a song she never heard. Suddenly he turned her and letting her hands go he looked up at the sky, singing:

-_ Però jo mai he vist el mar!__ - _He turned, smiling trioumphally, bowing low again. She clapped, giggling, shaking her head.

- What does it mean? - They walked side by side, leaving behind the crashing waves.

- Litterally, it means: "**I once met an old ****sheph****e****rd****, **

**who took care of his ****sheep**" up to here, it´s really original. - She huffed, suppressing a laugh as she rolled her eyes. - Then it goes like:

"**Every day from sun to sun, **

**accompanied**** by his pipe, **

**he song this littl' song.**" And here goes my favourite stanza:

"**How will the sea be..****?**

**Will it be blue and large as they say?**

**Is it true that in the night it turns to silver?**

**ooooo**

**Everyone that sees it**

**leaves ****nostalgic**

**but tell me you that you come from afar**

**have you seen the sea?**

**ooooo**

**All my life I´ve lived**

**here on this side of the mountain**

**But money I haven´t done**

**to see the lonely sand.**

**oooooo**

**I know that there´s the Mediterranean**

**that knows the spell of the maiden.**

**I know there are sailing boats**

**I know there is sea at Calella,**

**where the waves dance**** and sway**** at the ****rhythm**** of the havanera.**

**have you seen the**** sea?**" Then it goes again and we end singing: "**But I´ve never seen the sea.**" - So, now you know one Catalan song. - She nodded, thinking in the lyric.

- So for you, I´m a shepherd lost in the mountain that has reached the sea. - He smiled uneasily.

- Yes, but in younger and way more beautiful.

- Oh, come on... Wait, what does that mean? - She stopped, dead on her tracks, staring at him, blushing. She couldn't believe it, it couldn´t be... He turned, smiling, and grabbed her hand.

- Come on, Athy, there's a party waiting for us.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, sorry it's been a very long time since I last wrote and I am really sorry about it and I won't try to excuse myself as it will be useless, unless you have a French friend or someone that is in the French system and he or she has told you how stressful and terrible the period from January to April is, but you do have a dark month where all the mock final exams and stuff fall, right? Anyway I hope you will like it.**_

The dark sea and the sand, coloured of ashes, was overtaken by the warm lights of the city, the colours of yellow, white, red, green and also silver, from the all mighty moon, gave, in Athena's opinion, a shade of _bohème_ to the night. Athena kept thinking the words of Poseidon, unsure how she had to interpret the meaning; she didn't know what to think about the boy that lightly held her hand, leading her to where God knows what…It didn't matter anyway, she had sent guys away without thinking of it twice, Poseidon was a friend, that's it. She quickly forgot the whole business. She focused her attention on the streets and the people that started to leave the bars…Tonight's match didn't to have gone pretty well…

Suddenly Poseidon dragged her inside a less crowded street. She immediately found herself in front of a candy shop. It was curious that at this advanced hours of the night the shop was still open; red and blue neons, quite typical actually, lighted the three meters square that surrounded the magazine. Mountains and mountains of candy, chocolate and who knows what else, seemed to make the shelves crack under their weight as a band of kids with an adult looked with gluttony and excitement at the candy world's land in front of their nose. Their hands suddenly rose pointing firmly some _nubes _or _chupa-chups _and so many other things she had forgotten the names from.

Poseidon peeked inside the shop through the glass door. He turned towards her, smiling like a child and said as he opened the door:

- Come on. I want you to meet someone.

- Hum, I don't like candy, Pos.

- It's okay. I haven't brought you here to eat. – He winked at her, making her slightly blush; she walked right behind him. The door closed with the _cling-cling_ of a bell. Very original.

- Ah, Poseidon. What brings you here? – The man that spoke was a tiny old man, his skin was so tanned it gave him this aura of a man that stayed and worked outside all day. With black hair and dark eyes, strong large hands, a wrinkled face that witnessed the long hours he spent in the sun made her doubt that the candy shop was his real job or at least usual. Poseidon walked forward and shook vigorously his hand.

- Hello Nereus. I came here to introduce Athena, the girl that arrived yesterday. From Salamanca. – The man, turned, smiling brightly at her.

- Hello, Athena ain't you? You're the ones stayin' at Vicente's, right? – He calmly offered his hand, his smile still washing over his face, deepening the wrinkles of his face. She accepted his strong and bony hand, returning him his smile.

- Yes. With my parents.

- You know you look familiar to me?

- Really?

- Yes. Did you ever come here before?

- No, my mother's from here, maybe that's why.

- Oh, really?

- Yes, she wanted to come back because... – Athena's mouth remained open before she found out how tied up her throat was. She swallowed again before answering. – My mother's got cancer. She wanted to live her last year of life out of a hospital. – She momentously clenched her jaw. – She wanted to come back to her born city before it all ended. – The silence that followed made her aware of the six pairs of eyes that had suddenly turned towards them. A child turned towards the woman that accompanied them and asked her something she didn't really understood except one word, somehow transformed by the accent: _cancer_.

- I'm sorry, Athena. – Nereus immediately said. She nodded her thanks. She looked at Poseidon who just looked at her sadly, keeping his silence to himself. She observed how his left hand got lost inside his pocket as his right rose to, unconsciously, ran through his hair. – I'm really sorry. What's her name? I might know her.

- Metis.

- Metis! Oh good Lord! That girl has come back; I hoped I had known earlier! – He laughed, a nostalgic smile playing over his lips as he continued on his sudden excitement, turning to look at Poseidon. – She always came on Monday's afternoons, asking every time the same. By the way, I think I'll give you a pack for her.

- Hum, no, it's not…

- Of course it is! – The man had already taken a little sac and ran through the shelves taking some of this, some of that and it's okay you don't have to pay tonight. Athena turned to stare at Poseidon who smirked slightly at Nereus' frenetic moves. – There, here it is. – He said as he closed to sac, winking at her. – Come back anytime.

- Hum thanks but…

- No, no. Don't worry she will understand. Tell her it's from her old friend, Nereus. Now off you go and have fun.

* * *

- Is he always like that? – She asked ones they were outside and the humidity of the air slammed against her skin.

- Yes. Every day. – Poseidon smiled.

- Why did you wanted me to meet him?

- Because it's one of my favourite spots.

- And why is that?

- Bah, I love sweets and he's a really good guy; besides, he's like my father.

- Huh sure, feeling a little bit like a child, Pos? – Poseidon decided to play along showing her his big kiddo smile.

- Yes! – She huffed suppressing a laugh and the strong feeling of just stopping in her tracks to stare at his mesmerizing eyes.

- So where are we going now?

- Apollo's flat, I bet the others will have arrived by now.

Apollo's flat was a small ground floor with rounded walls that smelled odd for inhabiting a teenager; the varnished furniture returned the warm golden light of the few lamps that still were on as close to thirty teens laughed, screaming over the electronic cheap music that turned the atmosphere of the flat to pure madness, breaking completely with the appearance of the apartment; and making the streets and the bars look silent in compare. Athena stood there for a while a bit lost at the high volume of the radio and the shades of smoke that circled and stood as shifting columns. She let Poseidon guide her, pushing her softly from behind towards the living room.

An Apollo, that seemed to have come out of a painting of Rembrandt, his smile warm like the smell of alcohol that sputtered out of his lips as he offered his hand and a _chope_ of beer, bought in the supermarket next street, without being of age. She let the beer fill her mouth with its fizzing texture.

The party kept going with its head taking rhythm, the high falling beat of the electronic music, the faces that appeared as quickly as they faded away in the darkness; the air, every second thicker. The ball suspended in the air by a rope that they tried to make move and turn over it-self by whacking it with their hands until it almost fell to the floor. But those lights were nothing for Poseidon, meaningless, pale reflecting moons of the sun that shone next to Artemis. As the first drunks started to run to towards the toilet or the street to empty and refill once they went inside he couldn't help staring at the smiling girl that laughed next to the extroversive and opened sailor that made half of the audience clap and scream her name as she exploded through the dance floor with her slender and tanned body. In comparison Athena was smaller, under control; but she somehow seemed innocent, young; like that flower that flourishes at the first rays of the sun. Or the one that lets the few falls of rain slide through its tender flesh. Her black hair, held in a long and heavy ponytail, hit harmoniously her shoulders, like leaves sweetly pushed by the wind. _**(Yeah well I was working on a poem of Ronsard with all its message of Carpe diem and how the poet is immortal thanks to his work and how the woman he loves ends up becoming a rose – don't ask – so it kind of influenced my writing) **_

His throat tightened at the sight of the young women dancing in the center of the room as Aphrodite and Demeter joined them. Somehow he locked eyes with Artemis who gave him a knowing wink which he answered with a lopsided smile. She pushed her brows up with an inviting gesture; smirking he pushed himself up from the wall, leaving the plastic gob on the table as Artemis called him, throwing her arms in the air as he made sign to the guys to stop staring and talking. Zeus emptied his gob in one glop before standing and pushing a few guys amicably that were in front of him before walking over the chairs reaching the centre of the room and call out for Hera. Suddenly the main room seemed excessively crowded for Poseidon that danced a badly and too energetic salsa that had lost all its esthetic, as they switched to reggae and then to the anarchistic and _descabellaus_ movements of electronic music with a laughing Athena, that accidently bumped against him every time she didn't managed to follow his crazy movements.

_Pourquoi tu gâches ta vie? Dance, dance, dance! Elle me dit: dance, dance… _The particularly childish and recognizable esthetic of Mika suddenly cut the air like a lost arrow that leaves the string, nervous and energic, and shines as bright as the moon as it appears from the sea at the first hour of mourn.

It was well past three a.m. when they left the flat smiling and thanking Apollo. Poseidon didn't want to let Athena's hand anymore and felt a strange tingle of reticent in his stomach of the simple thought of letting it go. Thankfully she didn't seem to mind, she even pressed herself against his chest as she stumbled a bit with him.

- No way! The goddess of wisdom can't help getting drunk? – He mocked.

- Shut up, you-don' wanna know wha' a little flop…'mean-flower can-do!

- What?

- You-idiot! Eat ya!

- Sure! – He answered laughing. – I'd pay to see that! – Athena must have been less drunk than she seemed, puffing a laugh she turned to look at him, her face serious, although she still seemed quite light-headed:

- Should I consider that as flattery? – He raised his eyebrows.

- Does it seem as it? – Athena stumbled again, making him roar in laughter.

- Hey! Don'laugh!

- Why?

- Don' laugh't-me!

- Sweet Jesus, 'thena, you need to calm down! You can't go back home like this!

- Boff! They've seen me c'me-back worse! No'ev'n-able to grab a key! – The picture of Athena palming the floor in search of her keys as she muttered thousands of self-made curses seemed too close to the parody to stop him from falling down to the floor laughing.

Finally they both more or less recovered, as I said: more or less. It was almost four in the morning when they reached their street singing at the rhythm of _Sueño de una noche de verano_ with: _Hoy, fin de semana, purrito de marihuana…_

_- Per l'amor de Déu! __Voleu fer el favor de callar!_ – An eldery-woman screamed appearing over her balcony, her face plastered with the shape of her bed-sheets, as if she'd tried to bring them with her to demonstrate how irresponsible and annoying those _ninis_ of teens were, who had nothing else to do than sing as the_ rosy-fingered dawn_ started to rise and show the way to that hard twisted Greek hero: Ulysses, that always left: _happy to escape death but crying the friends who died, who ended up being every-one_; good Homer that had nothing else to do than traumatize thousands of little students of literature in their eleventh year of life.

_- Perdoni vostè. No voliem despertar-la_

_- Mostra més respecte jove! __*****__– _She left the balcony closing brutally the door.

- What's all tha' bout? – Athena asked.

- Nothing she just screamed at us for singing…

- I kinda 'nderstood that.

- …And I "apologized".

- D'you mean?

- That I kinda insult her.

- Pos!

- No'ing big! Just mocked her. – She puffed. They stayed in an absent and calm silent for a long minute.

- I should get home.

- Yeah. – They stayed in silence for another long minute. – Well. – He sighed. – See you tomorrow.

- See you.

- And Athena…about your mother…I'm sorry.

- Don't worry...it's fine.

- You sure?

- Yeah...it's just tha-it's hard no' to look at her without feeling the pain.

- Maybe you should do the same thing.

- What?

- Live it, enjoy it to the end. We've only got one mother. Don't let her go thinking that you don't love her as much as you did before her predicament appeared. Do it for her. – Athena staggered, as her eyes filled with tears and they cowered in front of his as she let his hands over her shoulders. – Do it for yourself. No one wants to live on with a mother's conscience over his shoulders, 'thena.

_**(*) if there's something in common between oral Spanish and Catalan is that you CAN'T (unless you want to laugh at someone) use the term of "politesse" that is present in French with the "vous"; so never use "vos" and it's verbal terminology is Spanish, guys (in Spain, I have no idea in Latino-América, I won't enter in that but if you know just tell me). I'm just telling you that because my Spanish teacher almost screamed at me for using it a week ago :S. But I also know that you were **_**dying**_** to know. **_

_**Okey so here it is, see you in June…or not. -v-v-v-va-a-a-a- Aifos di Cambri**_


End file.
